memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Deadlock (episode)
While avoiding Vidiian ships, Voyager is nearly destroyed by proton bursts coming from an unknown source. Summary The crew of the ''Voyager'' avoid a Vidiian fleet by entering a plasma drift. The Doctor is helping deliver Ensign Samantha Wildman's baby in sickbay. As the ship leaves the drift, the warp core stalls, and B'Elanna Torres reports that the antimatter levels begin dropping, without any obvious cause. B'Elanna suggests trying using proton bursts to keep the warp core going, but just before they do this, the ship is hit with, of all things, a massive proton burst, causing critical damage to a number of systems. These proton bursts continue every 30 seconds, and the damage continues to increase after every burst. In sickbay, the Doctor is inundated with patients, but he is more concerned with the baby, which he had to extract from Samantha with the transporter. The baby didn't survive the power-failures which affected the incubator. Very quickly, the situation gets out of control, and the proton bursts begin rupturing the outer hull. Without the power for emergency force fields, the ship remains critically damaged. B'Elanna and Harry Kim attempt to erect a portable force field at the breach, but it expands without warning, and Harry is blown into space. Mr Hogan was injured during one of the proton bursts, and Kes races to help him. As B'Elanna and Hogan watch on, Kes suddenly disappears whilst running to help. With ship-wide power loss, the bridge is hit with a proton burst, causing a breach that the bridge crew only just manage to escape. As the Captain races off the bridge, she turns to see a faint image of herself and others on the bridge. The image looks at her, and then the Captain is seen from the image's point of view, the same way. Startled, she (the 2nd Janeway) jumps up, and demands Harry to conduct an intensive scan of the bridge. In Engineering, on an undamaged Voyager, B'Elanna and the Captain attempt to find out what happened. In undamaged sickbay, the Kes from the damaged ship comes round and is understandably disoriented as she speaks to herself. Seeing that the baby is alive on this ship, Kes reports on the damage on her ship to the Doctor. The Captain and B'Elanna come to the surprising conclusion that during their trip through the plasma drift, the ship was literally replicated and shifted very slightly out of phase of each other. The undamaged Voyager quickly deactivates the proton bursts, after finding out that they were causing the damage on their twin ship. Janeway and B'Elanna then come to the conclusion that the matter of both ships was totally replicated, but not the antimatter, revealing the cause of the antimatter drain - both ships were now functioning off one shared antimatter source. B'Elanna works on a way to communicate with the other ship, which is successful. Amazed by the situation, the two Captains attempt to find out how to solve the situation. B'Elanna suggests that they should try and correlate a resonance pulse from both of the navigational arrays. The Janeway from the damaged ship reports that they will only have enough power to attempt this procedure once, and then, only if they evacuate everyone to the Engineering deck, and deactivate all the life-support from everywhere else. As the procedure was attempted, the two ships were pushed further out of phase from each other. Stopping the procedure just in time, the two ships survive the attempt. They ponder trying to separate the ships, so they can co-exist, but since they share an antimatter source, the disruption would destroy them both. The Janeway from the undamaged ship, and Kes from the damaged ship go through the spatial rift in the corridor that Kes fell through, and co-ordinate their efforts from there. A Vidiian ship arrives, and is puzzled by the sensor readings that suggest that Voyager is trapped in some sort of anomaly, but that their shields and weapons systems are down. The Vidiians decide to take advantage of the situation, and they attach their vessel to the undamaged version of Voyager, apparently unable to attack the damaged version. The Janeway from the undamaged Voyager returns to her ship. As the Vidiians swarm onto the undamaged ship, they kill Tuvok and a number of other crewmembers, and begin harvesting their organs. The overwhelming numbers of Vidiians (over 300) lead Janeway to the decision to destroy her ship, to save their damaged twin. Ordering Harry Kim to take the baby Wildman through the rift, to replace themselves on the damaged ship, the Vidiians arrive on the bridge just in time to notice the last few seconds of the auto-destruct sequence counting down. The undamaged Voyager explodes, taking the Vidiian vessel with it, but leaving the damaged Voyager in its place. Harry arrives on the damaged ship just before the explosion, and gives the baby to Samantha. Harry is left to deal with the unusual situation of questioning which ship he came from, and his reality. *''Captain's log, stardate 49548.7. There are no signs of any pursuing Vidiian vessels, and we have resumed a course toward home. '' Memorable Quotes "This isn't really my ship and you're not really my captain and yet you are and there's no difference. But I know there's a difference. Or is there? It's all a little weird." "Mr. Kim, we're Starfleet officers. Weird is part of the job." : - Ensign Kim and Captain Janeway Background Information *This episode shares some common bonds with the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode . Both show the destruction of the space station/starship and both Miles O'Brien and Harry Kim die and are replaced by alternative versions of themselves. "Visionary" was written by Ethan H. Calk. *This is also the first of two times over the course of the show where Janeway will meet face-to-face with herself. The second will be in the finale, . *The events of this episode play a role in the String Theory trilogy, where a Nacene infiltrates Voyager by altering the crew's memories and posing as Janeway's sister. Due to them being slightly out-of-sync with the rest of the crew, Harry and Naomi are immune to her tampering, and can thus perceive the Nacene for what she really is. *This episode marks the second time that Harry Kim dies during Voyager’s seven-year trip, the other time being . *This is the second time Captain Janeway initiates Voyager's self-destruct. It is also the only time on the series where she does not cancel it in time. Links and References Guest Stars *Nancy Hower as Samantha Wildman *Simon Billig as Hogan Co-Stars *Bob Clendenin as Vidiian Surgeon *Ray Proscia as Vidiian Commander *Keythe Farley as Vidiian #2 *Chris Johnston as Vidiian #1 *Majel Barrett as the computer voice *Tarik Ergin as Ayala (uncredited) *John Tempoya as Kashimuro Nozawa (uncredited) *An Unknown actress as Naomi Wildman (uncredited) References airponics; alignment module; alphanumeric sequencer; anodyne relay; antimatter; auxiliary respirator; bio-probe; bone marrow; cabbage; carrier wave; celery; cell (biology); cellulose; clavicle; computer core; containment field; coolant; deflector; dermaline gel; DNA; emergency encryption code; EPS conduit; exocranial ridge; fetal transport; field emitter; fire suppression system; force field generator; G-type star; gigahertz; hyperthermic charge; green bean; hemocythemia; hull breach; imaging array; impulse engine; incisor; incubator; Kent State University; kidney; Ktarian; magnetic field; maneuvering thruster; metallurgical analysis; micro-fracture; microcellular scan; multispectral analysis; osmotic pressure therapy; pancreas; pelvis; phase discriminator; phase shift; phase variance; plasma; plasma burn; plasma drift; pot roast; pregnancy; prostaglandin; proton; quantum-level analysis; quantum cohesion; replicator; resonance pulse; self-destruct; sensor array; Siamese twins; spatial anomaly; spatial fluctuation; spatial flux; spatial rift; spectral frequency; structural integrity grid; subspace band; subspace communication; subspace divergence field; subspace field; subspace turbulence; tennis; thermal array; thunderstorm; uterus; vegetable; Vidiian; Vidiian starship; warp coil; warp core |next= }} Category:VOY episodes de:Die Verdopplung es:Deadlock fr:Deadlock nl:Deadlock